Singgasana Hati
by Hepta Py
Summary: Menurut sejarah yang tertulis di buku marganya, Si Kesatria Senja pernah berduel maut melawan Sang Kapten Kelabu demi memperebutkan Singgasana Hati mereka. (Warning: Canon, ONESHOT, 9.900 words)
1. Chapter 1 Part 1

**SINGGASANA HATI © **Hepta Py

**BLEACH **belongs Tite Kubo

**Rate/ Genres : **T/ Family, Drama

**Warning **: 9k+ words (oneshot), typos, canon

**Main Characters :** Kuchiki Byakuya, Kuchiki Rukia, Kurosaki Ichigo

**CurCol (CC) :** Oneshot ini memang sangat panjang, sengaja saya buat untuk menebus keterlambatan saya dalam melanjutkan _Si Kelabu Senja_. Maafkan saya, ya, Kawan! Saya akan berusaha untuk melanjutkannya. Dan untuk semua _review_, terima kasih. Kalian sangat mengapresiasi fiksi tersebut. Fiksi ini saya penggal menjadi dua bagian hanya untuk kenyamanan pembaca.

* * *

**XXXXXXX**

* * *

Diskusi mereka berlangsung sangat alot. Kedua kubu belum ingin mengantongi kata mufakat.

"Kurosaki Isshin," nadanya seolah menggelegar saat melewati lubang telinga bapak tiga anak itu. "Perlu kau ketahui, Rukia akan tetap berada di _Seireitei_ bersamaku. Kau tidak memiliki kewenangan untuk membawanya pergi."

Kurosaki Isshin memilih untuk tak gentar dengan mempertahankan seringai remeh dan percikan mata menantang. Ia berharap cukup mampu menghadapi calon besan dengan watak super otoriter yang sudah mendarah daging itu.

"Oh, jangan mempermainkanku, Kuchiki Byakuya. Kau tidak bisa mengubah peraturan semudah itu. Rukia-_chan _harus tinggal bersama kami. Dia berkewajiban mengikuti calon suaminya."

Kuchiki Byakuya mempertahankan wajah _stoic_ andalannya. "Aku memiliki kedudukan khusus untuk mengubah peraturan jika itu memang diperlukan. Rukia akan tetap di _Seireitei_ apa pun yang terjadi."

Pria berjenggot itu menggeram, kepalanya condong menyongsong wajah datar Byakuya. "Dan jangan kau kira, kau bisa mencuri putraku semudah itu, Kuchiki Byakuya! Dia adalah penerusku, yang akan membawa nama margaku dan menjaga kedua putriku. Berhentilah mempersulit keadaan ini."

Byakuya menghela napas bosan. "Aku tidak sedang mempersulitnya. Aku hanya ingin kau menyadari posisimu dan posisiku. Jika kau menginginkan segalanya berjalan sesuai harapanmu, kau harus memenuhi permintaanku."

Mereka bersitegang. Byakuya sadar dengan apa yang sudah dimulainya. Acara perjodohan ini tidak berjalan lancar sesuai yang ia inginkan, tapi tidak menyimpang dengan apa yang sudah ia prediksikan. Sayangnya, penolakan Isshin tidak membuat ia kecewa atau malu, sengketa yang mereka tarik-ulur memang bukanlah prihal yang sederhana. Pria bangsawan itu mengiginkan putra Isshin menjadi bapak dari keturunan yang kelak akan memimpin Klan Kuchiki menggantikannya, sedangkan Isshin sendiri menolak menyerahkan putra satu-satunya itu begitu saja.

"_Yare… yare_… kau sudah mengatakan padaku akan menyetujuinya, bukan, Kapten Kuchiki? Kenapa malah kau persulit lagi?" Urahara—sang pemilik tempat rapat tertutup itu kini mengipasi wajahnya dengan malas saat ia sudah merasa sangat jenuh menonton pertikaian verbal di antara kedua duda itu.

Byakuya menaikkan satu alis. "Memang, tapi aku tidak berkata bahwa aku akan menyerahkan Rukia semudah itu kepadanya."

Urahara lantas hanya menghardikkan bahu. Suasana kembali mencekam saat jeda panjang mengisi bisu di antara mereka bertiga. Pria bertopi hijau itu membantin, duda satu ini mematok harga terlalu tinggi untuk adik semata wayangnya. Tak heran, yang bersangkutan sulit untuk segera laku karena terlalu takut menghadapi predator bertaring tajam seperti Byakuya, yang tak segan mencabik pria mana pun yang berusaha mengambil Rukia darinya.

Byakuya adalah pria egois dan sejujurnya ia pun menyadari. Pria itu sangat menyayangi Rukia—seperti ia mencintai Hisana seumur hidupnya. Byakuya bukanlah seorang pria yang sepenuhnya kaku, dia tetaplah makhluk biasa yang memiliki sebuah kelemahan. Ia tak ingin tanda kepemilikannya atas Rukia direnggut begitu saja. Gadis itu harus tetap menyandang marga Kuchiki—label permanen yang harus dibawa Rukia hingga akhir hayatnya.

Oleh sebab itu, Byakuya berharap, Rukia tidak pergi meninggalkannya. Rukia adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki sekarang. Byakuya ingin Rukia bahagia dan menikah dengan orang yang pantas di matanya. Dan orang yang ia anggap sesuai dengan kriteria itu hanyalah Kurosaki Ichigo seorang—yang memiliki rasa tanggung jawab tinggi, tangguh, dan pantang menyerah.

Namun Byakuya tak cukup rela jika Rukia diambil sepenuhnya oleh orang lain. Anggapan bahwa sesuatu-yang-ada-dalam-Hisana bersemayam pada diri Rukia membuat Byakuya semakin sulit melepasnya.

Sedangkan Isshin, ia tak cukup bodoh menjual putra satu-satunya itu. Ichigo mengemban tanggung jawab besar sebagai anak sulung keluarga Kurosaki untuk menjaga kedua adik perempuannya kelak saat Isshin sudah tak mampu melakukannya. Meskipun begitu, Isshin tak menyanggal bahwa Rukia adalah wanita yang cukup mampu memegang kendali pada diri Ichigo, membuat kepribadian Ichigo berubah lebih baik, serta menghentikan hujan badai yang sejak dulu didera putranya. Namun tetap saja, Isshin merasa berat melepas Ichigo saat terbayang kedua anaknya yang lain.

"Mungkin… mereka memang tidak seharusnya bersama. Dunia anakku dan dunia adikmu sudah jelas-jelas terlalu berbeda."

Alis Byakuya rela hampir bertaut menanggapinya. "… Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku menolak perjodohan ini."

**XXXXXXX**

Putusan_ Central_ 46 beberapa hari yang lalu hampir membuat dunia Byakuya runtuh, bahkan kali ini, ia tak yakin bisa menghadapinya dengan mudah, meskipun dengan bantuan _Senbonzakura_ atau status _The Four Great Noble_ _Families _yang selama ini disandangnya.

Kepala Keluarga Kuchiki ke-28 dipandang terlalu lamban dalam memenuhi tugasnya sebagai tiang penegak hukum di _Soul Society_. Kuchiki Byakuya dikritik pedas dan dianggap sebagai pemimpin Kuchiki terburuk karena tidak mengindahkan kewajiban utamanya sebagai keluarga bangsawan yang terpandang.

Dari beberapa peraturan yang telah ia dilanggar, ada satu pasal tersakral yang tak mampu dijalankannya hingga sekarang, yaitu: _Meneruskan keturunan untuk generasi berikutnya._

Hal paling mendasar bagi penyandang gelar bangsawan adalah menikah kemudian menghasilkan sebuah keturunan yang kelak akan mengeser pemimpin sebelumnya. Dan harusnya, Byakuya tahu benar akan hal itu karena pria itu pun pernah bersusah payah menikahi wanita non-bangsawan di masa lalunya. Namun takdir kematian telah memisahkan mereka sebelum keturunan yang diharapkan lahir ke dunia.

Segala hal tentang wanita selalu memperburuk citra Byakuya di mata pemantau kaum bangsawan itu—_Central_ 46—mereka membentuk _The Four Great Noble_ _Families _dengan pamor hampir sejajar dengan kedudukan Raja di _Soul Society_, dan mereka juga memegang kendali penuh atas gelar asuhannya itu dengan memiliki hak paten untuk mencoret salah satu diantaranya—seperti apa yang telah terjadi kepada status tinggi kebangsawanan Klan Shiba.

Byakuya menggeleng untuk menolak mimpi buruk yang sama dengan klan tersebut. Bukan karena pria itu haus popularitas, melainkan karena sumpah yang telah ia ucapkan di depan makam kedua mendiang orang tuanya. Ia berjanji akan menjadi pemimpin Kuchiki yang baik dan menjunjung tinggi status kedarahbiruannya itu di atas segala-galanya. Memang, Byakuya masih gemar melanggar aturan-aturan kecil yang ada, tapi ia tak bermaksud mencoret nama besarnya sendiri untuk menebus semua itu.

Byakuya harus melakukan sesuatu.

**XXXXXXX**

"Kudengar… kau akan menjalani sebuah Upacara Penyucian. Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kabar itu cukup mengejutkan, Rukia."

Wakil Kapten Matsumoto Rangiku duduk bersantai sembari memperhatikan wakil kapten devisi ke-13 yang tengah sibuk mengemasi perkakasnya di ruang Asosiasi _Shinigami _Wanita. Rukia tidak menoleh, tapi ia cukup memberi anggukan kecil untuk menjawab. Rupa-rupanya, berita tersebut sudah menyebar sangat luas dalam hitungan tak sampai dari satu malam.

"Upacara seperti itu pasti membosankan, bukan?" tanya Rukia.

Matsumoto menggeser pantatnya yang sejak tadi hanya menempati sejumpit sudut meja. Kakinya bergerak-gerak mengudara, kedua lengannya menyangga di belakang tubuh dan kepalanya hampir tengadah maksimal.

"Jangan bercanda. Upacara Penyucian Putri Bangsawan selalu ditunggu-tunggu oleh seluruh penghuni _Soul Society_. Pesta besar-besaran selama tiga hari tiga malam, makanan dan arak gratis, lalu pertunjukan yang sangat megah. Kau tahu? Sejak Shihoin Yoruichi memilih untuk kabur daripada membintangi perayaan itu, kami sudah putus harapan untuk bisa melihatnya lagi di masa mendatang."

Kepala Rukia terputar ke belakang bahkan sebelum tangannya berhenti untuk berberes-beres. Matanya membulat. "Ma-maksudmu Yoruichi-_san_ yang itu? Dia kabur ke dunia nyata hanya karena Upacara Penyucian?"

Matsumoto memiringkan kepala bingung saat ia kembali menatap ke wajah Rukia. "Kau tidak tahu?"

"Tidak! Apa kau serius, Wakil Kapten Matsumoto? Hanya karena hal sekecil ini?"

Matsumoto menggeleng. "Memang bukan hanya itu saja yang menyebabkannya lari dari _Soul Society_, tapi alasan itu hanya salah satu yang cukup mendesaknya," ujar wanita seksi itu tanpa mereduksi keyakinan.

Rukia berdiri normal kembali. Buku yang ia pegang serasa melayang di udara saat ia mendapati bahwa akalnya tiba-tiba terhisap oleh prasangka buruk tentang Upacara Penyucian yang semula dianggapnya biasa-biasa saja.

Matsumoto berdehem dan berhasil membuat Rukia terjingkat kecil. "Wajar jika kau tidak tahu. Kapten Kuchiki menjadikanmu salah satu dari mereka tanpa menyuruhmu mempelajari segala hal yang harus diketahui oleh wanita bangsawan yang sesungguhnya. Aku yakin, ilmu kebangsawanan akan sedikit merepotkanmu karena kau tidak dibiasakan sejak awal."

Rukia mendesah, Matsumoto adalah gembong informasi terpercaya. Bahkan meskipun ia sudah dewasa, Rukia masih tidak cukup sadar diri untuk meminta Byakuya menjelaskan setiap perintah yang diembankan kepadanya.

"Jadi, acara itu akan sangat megah dan melibatkan seluruh penghuni _Soul Society_, ya? Pantas saja beritanya begitu cepat menyebar luas. Aku khawatir tidak bisa berpenampilan baik di depan mereka yang menantikan acara ini."

Giliran Matsumoto memperdalam gurat dahi. "Bukan itu yang seharusnya kau cemaskan, Wakil Kapten Kuchiki. Kau tidak tahu tujuan utama acara besar-besaran itu?"

Dengan polos Rukia menggeleng.

"Sudah kuduga," sesal Matsumoto dengan desahan panjang. Ia turun dari atas meja kemudian menghampiri tubuh Rukia yang setengah berbalik padanya.

Sebelum Matsumoto berhasil membuka mulut, bibir lain terbuka lebih dulu, memecah ketegangan Rukia saat kedua matanya hanya fokus menatap Matsumoto.

"Kau akan segera menikah," keduanya menoleh cepat ke arah pintu masuk. "Upacara Penyucian adalah prosesi pembuka untuk melangsungkan pernikahan para petinggi yang memiliki kedudukan setara dengan keluarga raja."

Belum sempat Rukia terkejut, Matsumoto melesat cepat ke belakang tubuh kecil Rukia untuk bersembunyi. "Ka-Kapten?"

Hitsugaya Toushirou berjalan kalem masih dengan membelitkan kedua tangan di depan badan kecilnya. Matsumoto masih bisa bernapas lancar, sebelum ia tahu sang kapten benar-benar menatapnya dengan mata super berbahaya, tubuh Matsumoto mendadak ciut.

"Matsumoto!"

"Y-ya, Ka-Kapten?"

"Kau pergi begitu saja dan meninggalkan segunung tugas itu di meja kerjaku! Apa kau ingin kubekukan sekarang?"

Matsumoto mencengkram kedua bahu Rukia dan menyodorkan wakil kapten baru itu kepada atasan galaknya. "Wakil Kapten Kuchiki lebih membutuhkanku, Kapten. Kapten tahu, bukan? Dia memerlukan kursus kilatku tentang rencana Upacara Penyucian itu."

Rahang Hitsugaya mengeras sebelum ia mengerang. "Jangan bercanda!" udara mulai memberat di dalam ruangan itu dan Matsumoto hanya bisa meringis seperti biasa.

"Pe-pernikahan?" gumam Rukia seolah menyangkal. "Kapten Hitsugaya, biasakah Anda menjelaskan lagi tentang hal ini? Aku… aku benar-benar tidak mengerti."

Matsumoto bernapas lega saat penyelaan Rukia berhasil menurunkan amarah sang kapten secara tak langsung. Hitsugaya yang sebenarnya kurang suka mencampuri urusan orang lain kini terpaksa menjawab apa yang sudah dimulainya, meskipun dengan wajah yang tak cukup rela.

"Aku tidak begitu mengerti, tapi itulah yang kutahu. Kau pasti sudah menghadiri acara perjodohan dengan calon pasanganmu, sudah pasti hal itu berlanjut meskipun kau berusaha untuk menolaknya."

Rukia tampak lebih syok dari sebelumnya. "Aku tidak melakukan apa pun tentang apa yang Anda jelaskan, Kapten Hitsugaya. Aku mengerjakan Proyek Pemekaran _Rukongai_ atas perintah Kapten Ukitake sejak jatuh sakit sebulan yang lalu. Aku berada di sana sampai hari ini, saat _Nii-sama _menyampaikan perintah baru padaku untuk mempersiapkan diri dalam Upacara Penyucian ini." Rukia hampir tak menjeda.

Bukan hanya Matsumoto, Kapten Hitsugaya turut terperanjat dan tak habis pikir. Tak membuang waktu, otak jenius Hitsugaya mencerna seluruh penjelasan Rukia, kemudian ia padukan dengan informasi yang ia dengar baru-baru ini. Dahi Kapten itu terlipat-lipat.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak mengetahui calon suamimu sendiri, Rukia! Ini sudah keterlaluan!" Matsumoto mengamuk tanpa peringatan, kedua tangannya mengguncang tubuh Rukia yang sudah lemas sejak tadi.

Hitsugaya menyangga dagu. Ada kilat menembus pupil matanya. "Mungkin Kapten Kuchiki tidak ingin membuatmu terlalu memikirkannya atau dia terpaksa melakukan hal itu kepadamu. Kudengar acara ini sudah dipersiapkan sejak sebulan lalu, itu berarti tepat setelah kepergianmu. Ini adalah sekenario buatannya dan kurasa berjalan dengan cukup baik."

Rukia menggeleng, berusaha menolak kenyataan. "Tidak mungkin! Aku tidak bisa melakukan pernikahan seperti ini. Kenapa tak ada satu pun yang memberitahuku tentang hal itu sebelumnya? Bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengetahui hal sebesar ini?"

Kalut melanda batin Rukia. Benang kusut seolah menjahit seisi dadanya, membuat ia semakin tertekan bahkan mengembangkan dada untuk rutinitas bernapasnya pun kini terasa sulit. Ini terlalu mengejutkan.

Melihat itu, Matsumoto memeluk tubuh Rukia dengan gestur simpati. Wanita itu menepuk-nepuk punggung gadis manis tersebut, berusaha untuk menghapus gundah di hatinya.

"Tenanglah, Rukia. Mungkin kau harus belajar mempercayai Kapten Kuchiki. Aku cukup lama menilai kalian. Kapten Kuchiki tidak akan membiarkanmu menderita, dia pasti melakukannya karena suatu alasan yang sekarang tidak kau ketahui, tapi percayalah, setidaknya kau menyadari satu hal saat pernikahan ini benar-benar terjadi."

Matsumoto melepas pelukan itu dan didapatinya sepasang manik ungu lembayung tengah menatapnya dengan pantulan _sklera_ yang berkaca-kaca. "Kapten Kuchiki ingin membebaskanmu dari tugas _shinigami_. Dia ingin melindungimu dengan tidak melibatkanmu lagi ke dalam pertempuran yang sudah seringkali mengancam nyawamu. Setidaknya, Kapten Kuchiki ingin menyandingkanmu dengan seseorang yang selalu bisa menjagamu untuk menggantikannya. Bukankah lebih ringan jika kau hanya memikirkan hal kecil ini, Rukia?"

Semula Rukia cukup tegang sampai akhirnya ia ingat kembali cara untuk tersenyum yang benar. Butir air mata merembes perlahan dari kedua sudut matanya. Matsumoto benar, Rukia harus tahu, Byakuya takkan membiarkan hal buruk menimpa dirinya, seperti ia sendiri yang tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk menimpa kakaknya.

"Terima kasih atas penilaian bijakmu, Wakil Kapten Matsumoto."

Ketiga_ shinigami_ di dalam ruangan itu lantas menoleh cepat sebelum seseorang itu berhasil menyelesaikan kalimat. Tekanan rohnya memang memiliki ciri khas yang tak dipunyai oleh kapten lainnya—begitu kuat mencekik sampai mereka nyaris kehilangan napas untuk sejenak. Itulah mengapa, banyak orang berkata bahwa hawa keberadaan pria itu sangat dingin, membuat siapa pun merasa terintimidasi bahkan hanya dengan melihat sosoknya saja—Kuchiki Byakuya, kapten devisi ke-6 sekaligus tokoh utama yang sejak tadi mereka perbincangkan.

"_Nii… Nii-sama_?"

Hanya Rukia yang berani bersuara, bukan berarti pihak Hitsugaya turut gentar. Kapten termuda itu hanya mencoba seolah-olah tidak menyadari kehadiran Byakuya, karena sebenarnya ia sudah sadar sejak awal. Hitsugaya tidak ingin menghentikan nasehat Matsumoto yang ia rasa cukup membantu memulihkan ketenangan gadis itu.

"Rukia, bisakah kau ikut bersamaku sekarang? Ada hal yang ingin kukatakan kepadamu tentang apa yang tak sempat kujelaskan."

Rukia merasa tubuhnya mengaku saat ajakan itu terdengar sangat wajar di telinganya sendiri. Tidak ada paksaan, seolah Byakuya tahu bahwa apa yang telah dikatakan Matsumoto dan Hitsugaya tidak akan membuat dirinya lari dan mengabaikan kakaknya itu.

Rukia berjalan seperti ia menapaki lintasan batu bara yang sungguh membuat setiap langkah kecil yang dilakukan terasa begitu menyakitkan. Bukan karena ia takut dinikahkan paksa, ia terluka karena hatinya tak bisa mempercayai kakaknya. Ada benih keraguan yang menusuk bagai sembilu dan itulah yang membuat Rukia hanya mampu menatap lantai saat menghampiri Byakuya.

Dan begitu sampai. "Rukia," Byakuya memanggil ketika sang adik masih juga menghindari wajahnya. "Maafkan aku."

Kepala Rukia menengadah begitu cepat sebelum ia berhasil menata hatinya. Dan saat Rukia menyelami sepasang kelabu yang membias ke dalam bola indigonya, Rukia tahu cara pandang sang kakak bukan hanya menyakitinya bagai tusukan sembilu, tapi semua ini jauh lebih menyakiti kakaknya sendiri bagai koyakan pedang yang runcing. Byakuya cukup pintar menutupi luka itu, tapi tidak di depan mata Rukia.

Byakuya terlihat lebih tertekan daripada dirinya. Saat Rukia menyadari, secara otomatis ia ingin berhambur ke dalam pelukan tubuh sang kakak. Sejujurnya, bukan Byakuya saja yang terkejut, Matsumoto, Hitsugaya bahkan Rukia pun hampir sama-sama membelalak, merasakan dan melihat tubuhnya sendiri menerjang badan Byakuya tanpa keseganan.

Kedua mata kelabu pria rupawan itu melembut saat ia merasakan tubuh Rukia menggigil karenanya. Ia mendengar sebuah desiran napas adiknya.

"A-akulah… yang seharusnya meminta maaf, _Nii-sama. _Maafkan aku."

Byakuya tersenyum. Mereka masih saling terhubung.

**XXXXXXX**

Rambut keduanya yang terpangkas cepak itu disebut-sebut sebagai salah satu wujud keintiman baru bagi _duo_ Kuchiki sejak mereka belajar menjadi kakak beradik normal hingga menjelma sebagai sepasang saudara kompak yang tak terpisahkan. Byakuya jauh lebih protektif saat sang _shinigami_ _daikou_ tidak lagi berada di sisi Rukia. Byakuya bisa saja berubah menjadi _menos grande_—jika perlu—untuk memusnahkan segala macam musuh yang tak segan menorehkan luka pada tubuh adik tercintanya.

Oleh sebab itu, Byakuya nyaris selalu turut andil saat Rukia menerima tugas berat yang mungkin dapat mengancam keselamatan jiwa gadis itu. Byakuya versi baru dengan pinggiran emas pada kerah _haori-__nya _serta _kenseikan_ tipis di puncak kepala, bukan hanya berperan sebagai kakak angkat lagi, mungkin juga merangkap sebagai ayah angkat Rukia.

Byakuya menunjukkan perilaku itu secara gamblang tanpa siratan ragu. Hingga tersiar kabar bahwa Byakuya tidak mendekati satu pun wanita di _Seireitei_ hanya karena duda itu terlalu sibuk mengurusi satu wanita di sisinya. Rukia dianggap sebagai gadis paling beruntung yang bisa memonopoli perhatian duda tersohor sepanjang masa itu secara cuma-cuma.

Tak khayal, beberapa aksi penculikan pernah menimpa diri Rukia, setidaknya sebelum wanita itu diresmikan menjadi tangan kanan Ukitake Jūshirō, yang semakin menaikkan pengakuan atas kekuatannya. Rukia tidak ingin disebut adik manja dan ia sangat senang dapat menggantikan posisi Kaien-_dono_-nya.

Byakuya membelah bibir yang semula terbungkam. "Rukia, aku menginginkan sebuah pernikahan."

Terkejut sudah hal yang wajar, tapi kali ini Rukia lebih mampu menstabilkan hatinya. Dan di kesempatan ini Rukia tidak menghindari tatapan lagi. "Bisakah _Nii-sama _lebih menjelaskannya kepadaku?"

Tanggapan yang tak biasa. Namun sempat diperkirakan meluncur dari bibir Rukia mengingat terakhir kali Byakuya melihat raut kecewa sempat membungkus wajah adiknya. Sunyi menaungi ruangan khusus yang hanya berisi karangan bunga abadi dan sebingkai replika mendiang Kuchiki Hisana—yang sejak tadi menjadi tempat privasi mereka berdua.

Byakuya menampakkan seulas senyum minimalis sebelum memutuskan untuk berjalan ke suatu arah, lalu meratapi foto kekasih seumur hidupnya, membelakangi Rukia.

"Aku tahu ini tidak adil bagimu, tapi aku tidak bisa menghindarinya. Kurasa aku tidak mampu mencegahnya." Rukia yang sejak tadi berdiri kini membiarkan serat yukata hitamnya menyentuh lantai saat ia memutuskan untuk duduk dan mendengarkan. "Aku menyayangimu seperti aku mencintai Hisana seumur hidupku."

Bola matanya membulat. Rukia tidak bisa lebih terkejut lagi ketika mendengar kalimat asing yang keluar dari mulut kakaknya. Gadis itu merasakan gelanyar aneh merasuki sela-sela tulang belakangnya ketika tubuh kecil itu mengaku oleh rasa terkejut ekstrim.

"Aku ingin kau mempercayaiku seperti Hisana mempercayakan dirimu kepadaku."

Rukia mungkin mengerti, tapi ia tak cukup pintar untuk memahami makna yang paling terkias dalam kalimat Byakuya yang terkesan berputar-putar dan sengaja membuat Rukia bingung. Mungkin Byakuya ingin merahasiakannya, tapi Rukia masih mampu menangkap sejumpit makna yang terkandung di dalamnya: Byakuya hanya ingin membuat Rukia bahagia.

Gadis itu tertalu hanyut sampai-sampai tak cukup sadar mengetahui pria itu sudah mengambil posisi tepat di sampingnya. Bersimpuh dengan kedua lutut menempel di atas lantai. Tanpa aba-aba, Byakuya meraih pipi Rukia agar wanita itu menoleh dan terbangun dari lamunan panjang serta beralih memusatkan dunianya lagi kepada sepasang mata kelabu—yang sejak dulu tidak menatap wanita selain adiknya sendiri.

Ungu lembayung dan kelabu yang menggelap kini bersirobok tanpa syarat.

"Maafkan aku yang telah menjerumuskanmu ke dalam dunia yang tak seharusnya kau masuki. Gelar bangsawan bukanlah hal yang bisa melindungimu, bahkan status itu jauh lebih menyakitimu. Sekarang, aku tidak lagi memiliki hak untuk memilih jalan lain. Kali ini, apa kau bisa mempercayaiku, Rukia?"

Gadis itu hampir dibuat benar-benar bisu oleh kakaknya. Tak heran, pria ini begitu banyak dipuja wanita di luar sana. Byakuya menguarkan feromon secara sadar dan natural, seperti segumpal magnet yang mampu menarik bijih besi tanpa alasan yang jelas, tapi memang pasti terjadi.

Daya tarik itu memang dingin, tapi jika setitik rasa hangat tercampur di dalamnya, sensasi perhatian Byakuya jauh lebih efektif membuat jantungnya berhenti untuk berdetak. Dan jika Rukia masih ingin akal sehatnya selamat untuk tidak jatuh hati pada kakaknya sendiri, terpesona dan membeku di tempat adalah tindakan paling tepat yang bisa ia lakukan.

Bukan sihir, tapi Rukia mengangguk sebelum ia sempat menyadarinya. Tangan besar Byakuya merayap di sekitar pipi dan telinga Rukia yang tertutupi rambut yang cepak. Dan sebelum Rukia mampu memperbaiki perasaannya yang kacau, sesuatu yang hangat terasa seolah membakar puncak dahinya. Pria itu membubuhkan ciuman hangat yang berhasil menimbulkan gempa besar di pusat dadanya. Ini tak bisa Rukia percayai bahkan dengan akal sehatnya.

Ketika Byakuya kembali memposisikan wajahnya seperti semula dan menatap Rukia dengan binar mata yang berbeda, pria itu sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan kalimat yang sejak dulu tak bisa diucapkannya, "Kau … semakin mirip dengan Hisana."

Gemuruh jantung semakin membuat Rukia ingin terbangun jika ini memang hanya delusi belaka. Perilaku Byakuya mengoyak perasaannya. Menimbulkan benih haram mulai tumbuh di dasar hatinya. Ada satu keyakinan yang semakin menguat, Rukia tidak akan mampu meninggalkan pria kesepian ini seorang diri lagi. Tidak akan pernah.

Dan akhirnya, Rukia memulai satu senyum sebagai persetujuan atas tawaran Byakuya kepadanya—bahwa ia yakin akan mempercayai Byakuya seperti ia meyakini bahwa bunga sakura itu berwana merah muda dan bulan purnama memiliki warna putih pucat seperti yang ada di atas langit nun jauh di sana.

Mereka menghabiskan malam itu dengan menatap bingkai foto yang sudah menjadi harta tak ternilai bagi keduanya. Dan saat mereka memanjatkan sebuah doa, Rukia yakin, sesuatu yang mengubah hidupnya telah menunggu di depan mata.

**XXXXXX**

_Jigoku-chou _merayap keluar dari _Senkaimon _begitu kedua _shinigami _muncul dari gerbang dimensi itu. Mereka berjalan tenang masih dengan ditemani sepasang kupu-kupu cantik berdominan hitam.

"Aku bersyukur tidak lagi melewati _Dangai. _Selama ini aku harus rela dikejar-kejar bola pembersih untuk sampai ke _Soul Society._"

Gadis berambut cepak yang hampir menyerupai Yuzu itu menoleh pada pria yang terkesan sedang mengeluh seorang diri. Namun Kiyone tak cukup tega untuk mengabaikannya.

"Aku tidak pernah mengalaminya, tapi mungkin aku bisa membayangkannya, Kurosaki-_san_."

"Ya, benda itu terlalu menakutkan. Kau akan terkejut melihat benda secepat itu mengejarmu tiba-tiba." Kiyone hanya tersenyum sebelum Ichigo kembali bersuara. "Ngomong-ngomong... aku rindu tempat ini."

Dengan mata berbibar-binar, Ichigo menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan seolah tak benar-benar mengenal daerah itu. Sudah hampir sebulan ia tidak mengunjungi _Soul Society_ dan sudah lebih dari delapan tahun berlalu sejak terakhir kali ia bertarung dan tinggal di dalam lindungan _Seireitei_. Ia memang tak pernah benar-benar menetap lama di _Soul Society _karena ia memang ditugaskan sebagai _shinigami daikou_ di Kota Karakura. Ia hanya akan pergi mengunjungi _Seireitei _jikalau Kapten Ukitake—sang pemberi lencana _shinigami_—membutuhkan bantuannya.

Kali ini, Kurosaki Ichigo dipanggil kembali ke _Soul Society _untuk menangani sebuah pesta besar-besaran yang melibatkan salah satu Kapten _Gotei_ 13 yang memang memiliki hajat besar untuk beberapa minggu ke depan. Ichigo belum mendapatkan kejelasan pasti mengenai tugas yang ditimpakan kepadanya kali ini. Ia hanya menyimpulkan bahwa acara ini sangat penting hingga repot-repot mengutus salah satu _shinigami _untuk menjemput dirinya. Oleh sebab itu, Ichigo ingin bergegas menemui kapten pesakitan yang sudah hampir mempercayakan semuanya kepada Ichigo belakangan ini.

"Kiyone-_san_, bisakah kau memberitahuku, tugas apa yang kali ini akan diberikan Ukitake-_san_ kepadaku?" ujar pemuda dengan pedang besar terpanggul di punggung yang juga berprofesi sebagai dokter muda di dunia nyata.

Kiyone menoleh kepada Ichigo dan menampakkan wajah tak senang. "Kurosaki-_san_ akan mengetahuinya sebentar lagi. Dan kuharap, Kurosaki-_san_ bisa menjalankan tugas ini, karena Kapten telah menunjuk secara pribadi saat memutuskannya."

Meskipun tersirat, otak Ichigo tidak cukup menangkap makna yang telah dibeberkan Kiyone secara hampir lugas.

"Baiklah," Ichigo menanggapi sebisa mungkin. "Bolehkah aku mengajukan satu lagi pertanyaan padamu?"

"Apa itu?"

"Aku tidak pernah membayangkan di _Soul Society_ juga memiliki semacam perayaan penting yang melibatkan seluruh penghuni _Seireitei_ hingga _Rukongai_. Apakah ini acara pemilihan presiden? Maksudku… pemilihan pemimpin, raja atau semacamnya?"

Terkadang Ichigo bisa lebih cerewet dari Isane—kakaknya, jika sudah menyangkut-pautkan hal yang sangat diminati. Meskipun Kiyone tak mau menjawab karena ingin lebih menghormati Kapten Ukitake dalam menjelaskan segalanya, pada akhirnya wanita itu pun memilih untuk menunjuk simbol besar yang terpapar kokoh di dinding gedung yang tanpa sengaja sedang mereka lewati.

"Bukan, tapi acara ini berhubungan dengannya."

"Devisi ke-6?" Ichigo lantas tak menyia-nyiakan waktu untuk segera berpikir keras, dan saat ia membayangkan pesta atau pagelaran yang mewah, satu-satunya spekulasi yang bisa ia ramalkan adalah, "Pasti penikahan! Tidak salah lagi!" ia menatap Kiyone lagi meminta persetujuan. _S__hinigami _wanita itu menggangguk, senyum lebar pun tak sanggup ditahan Ichigo untuk segera merekah, "Aku akan mengucapkan selamat kepadanya!"

Langsung saja, Ichigo bermaksud menyelonong ke dalam bangunan yang tadi Kiyone tunjuk. Sebelum wanita itu menghentikannya, Ichigo baru sadar bahwa memang benar Byakuya tengah menduda tapi ada satu lagi orang yang masih melajang di sana.

Ichigo berbalik cepat. "Byakuya atau Renji? Aku tidak boleh asal mengucapkan hal sepenting ini. Dan apakah aku tidak salah menebak jika orang yang kupikir akan menikah itu adalah Byakuya?"

Kiyone memiringkan sedikit kepala sebelum ia menyadari bahwa apa yang ia tunjuk bukan berarti tentang apa yang ada di dalamnya. "Maafkan aku, Kurosaki-_san_. Bukan seperti itu, maksudku, pagelaran ini diadakan sepenuhnya oleh Kapten Kuchiki tapi bukan berarti Kapten Kuchiki yang akan menjalani Upacara Penyucian itu."

Satu detakan jantung Ichigo terasa aneh di dalam rongga dadanya begitu kalimat itu usai diucapkan. Ada kalanya saat Ichigo terpaku, otaknya mengosong saat ia menolak segala hal yang tak ingin diakuinya. Mengingat hanya ada dua Kuchiki yang tersisa, jantung Ichigo serasa teremas oleh tulang iganya sendiri kemudian disusul telinganya berdenging hebat berharap menolak satu nama selain B-y-a-k-u-y-a terucap dari bibir Kiyone.

"Wakil Kapten Kuchiki Rukia akan melangsungkan prosesi itu. Dan Kurosaki-_san_ tidak akan bisa menemui Kuchiki-_san_ atau Kapten Kuchiki di sana, karena sudah pasti mereka berada di Kediaman Utama saat ini."

Bertepatan dengan itu, sesuatu menguat, tepat pada kepalan tangannya. Ia tidak menyukai ini, tapi ada semacam rasa bahagia yang tak terdefinisi saat Ichigo menyadari bahwa sahabat-yang-paling-berartinya itu kini sudah menetapkan hati kepada seseorang. Ichigo memaksakan senyum aneh dan Kiyone tidak cukup peka untuk menyadarinya.

"Kita harus bergegas, Kurosaki-_san_. Kapten Ukitake pasti menunggu kita."

"Ah…," suaranya sumbang. Jawaban singkat itu bergaung-gaung di dalam telinganya sendiri. Ia merasa ada yang hilang dari dalam tubuhnya, yang membuat seluruh energinya pun lenyap terbawa bagian yang hilang tersebut.

Semacam kehampaan ia rasakan saat kedua tungkainya melangkah pelan mengikuti Kiyone. Langkah yang biasanya panjang, kini tak cukup membuat Ichigo bisa berjalan sejajar dengan kaki yang lebih pendek darinya. Ia tertinggal meskipun sudah merentangkan langkahnya dengan normal.

Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu Ichigo, yang tak seharusnya ia rasakan di tengah kebahagiaan gadis yang selama ini selalu memiliki arti tersendiri di dalam hatinya. Saat ia tahu ada perubahan aneh yang menggerogoti seisi rongga dada miliknya, Ichigo merasakan sesak yang sudah tak bisa lagi ia pungkiri.

Ia tak rela Rukia dimiliki pria lain kecuali dirinya.

**XXXXXXX**


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

Di hari pertama, hampir seluruh _shinigami Gotei_ 13 dikerahkan untuk mendukung upacara sakral tersebut agar dapat berlangsung dengan lancar tanpa hambatan dan kekurangan. Kesempurnaan dituntut dalam acara yang akan dilangsungkan pagi ini di alun-alun Kediaman Utama Kuchiki dan nantinya akan diakhiri dengan parade besar-besaran, mengambil jalur _Seireitei _hingga _Rukongai, _yang pasti akan memakan waktu hingga tengah malam nanti.

Masih sibuk melakukan persiapan barisan untuk pengawal di jalur _Rukongai_, Ichigo yang telah membantu di sana selama lima belas hari sudah sepenuhnya mampu memegang kendali pasukannya. Penampilan Ichigo yang sedikit berubah dan lebih berwibawa, sudah menjadi pemandangan yang awam di sana.

Kurosaki Ichigo dengan _haori _putih melambangkan pemimpin devisi ke-13 sudah ia sandang sejak Kapten Ukitake mendesaknya untuk mengatakan _ya _beberapa hari yang lalu. Devisi ke-13 sudah kehilangan pilar kepemimpinan sejak Kapten Ukitake bahkan Rukia sebagai wakilnya tidak mampu lagi menjalankan tugas seperti sedia kala. Awalnya pekerjaan ini terasa begitu memberatkan, tapi Ichigo tidak memiliki pilihan lain untuk menolak.

Banyak hal yang telah dijelaskan Ukitake kepadanya. Mulai dari tugas pokok devisi ke-13 yang menitik beratkan pada perlindungan dan pengawasan Rukongai hingga hal-hal kecil seperti wajah Ichigo yang sangat mirip dengan pendahulu posisi Rukia di masa lalu. Sejak saat itu, kecurigaan mulai muncul dalam benak Ichigo, Rukia melihatnya sebagai Shiba Kaien seperti yang dilakukan Ukitake saat memutuskan untuk percaya padanya. Pantas saja, Rukia mati-matian melindunginya saat pertama kali mereka bertemu di dunia.

"Kapten Kurosaki? Kapten Kurosaki? KAPTEN KUROSAKI!"

Ichigo terjingkat. "E-eh, ya? Maafkan aku," Ichigo memijat dahinya. "Ada apa?"

Kiyone yang kali ini bertugas sebagai asisten pribadi Ichigo kini memandang pria itu penuh curiga. "Apakah Kapten sedang sakit? Kapten Kurosaki terlihat sedikit pucat."

Sontak seluruh bawahan yang berdiri mengelilinginya menatap Ichigo dengan wajah penuh akan tanda tanya. Mereka sudah menerima Ichigo sebagai pemimpin karena percaya atau tidak, para pasukan devisi ke-13 pun sangat menyukai wajah Ichigo seperti mereka sedang berhadapan langsung dengan wakil kapten yang dahulu. Lalu, ditambah dengan sedikit sifat terang-terangan Ichigo, akhirnya mereka saling bahu-membahu meminjamkan seluruh kekuatan mereka untuk membantu Ichigo menjadi pemimpin yang baik.

Ichigo mengibaskan tangan dan tersenyum samar. "Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya sedikit melamun. Kalian tidak perlu cemas."

Kiyone menangkap kebohongan dari gerak bibir kaptennya itu. "Anda semakin mirip dengan Wakil Kapten Abarai yang akhir-akhir ini sering kehilangan konsentrasi saat bekerja."

Ichigo tidak memungkiri dan ia masih ingin tersenyum tipis. "Banyak hal yang telah kami lewati bersama Rukia. Tentu saja, pernikahannya membuatku dan Renji tak habis pikir bahwa si cebol itu mendahului kami dalam urusan seperti ini. Aku hanya sedikit gugup."

Kalimat Ichigo terdengar lebih bijak dari pada sorot matanya yang mencerminkan kekecewaan yang tak terukur. Sedikit banyak, para _shinigami_ yang masih mengingat sepak terjang Ichigo dulu saat menggagalkan eksekusi Rukia, mungkin kini cukup mengerti tentang apa yang dirasakan pria bersurai jingga tersebut. Maka dari itu, mereka berusaha untuk tidak bertanya lebih jauh daripada ini.

"Ka-kalau begitu maafkan aku, Kapten!" Kiyone mendadak kikuk dan tanpa sengaja meremas kertas di tangannya. "Apakah Anda terganggu dengan teriakanku barusan? Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Kebiasaanku berteriak saat memanggil kapten masih belum bisa berubah."

Ichigo tertawa kecil dan hal itu cukup membuat bahunya terguncang pelan. "Sudahlah, tak perlu bersikap terlalu formal kepadaku. Aku ingin kalian memperlakukanku seperti dulu, saat aku hanya menjadi _shinigami daikou. _Kalian mengerti?"

"Baik, Kapten!" semua menjawab lantang dengan sikap sempurna.

Selanjutnya Ichigo kembali menatap mata Kiyone yang mirip dengan mata yang ia rindukan. "Ada apa kau memanggilku, Kiyone-_san_?"

Kiyone yang terlanjur gugup dan berwajah memerah kini menyerahkan sebuah kartu undangan berwarna merah yang hampir kusut kepada Ichigo. "I-ini, Kapten Kurosaki diminta untuk mengunjungi Kediaman Utama Kuchiki sekarang juga."

Ichigo tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya sendiri. Jemarinya ragu meraih kartu undangan yang dijulurkan kepadanya. Ichigo tetap membisu, bahkan setelah ia berhasil membuka, membaca, lalu menutup kembali surat itu.

Ichigo tersenyum lebar kepada semua bawahannya. "Baiklah, Byakuya mengundangku menghadiri prosesi tertutup Upacara Penyucian Rukia. Bisakah kalian menangani ini tanpaku untuk sementara? Aku akan segera kembali sebelum acara itu usai untuk memantau posisi barisan di jalur _Rukongai_. Sejauh ini, apakah ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan?"

Semua memilih untuk mengangguk daripada menjawab lantang seperti sebelumnya. Mungkin karena Ichigo yang buruk dalam bersandiwara. Senyuman itu malah membuat wajah Ichigo terlihat sedih.

"Baiklah. Kiyone-_san, _untuk sementara ini, kuserahkan semuanya kepadamu."

"Ba-baik, Kapten!"

Ichigo pun melesat cepat bahkan sebelum mereka berhasil untuk mengedipkan mata. Wajah pasukan devisi ke-13 mendadak geram, bukan karena merasa marah ditinggalkan sang pemimpin melainkan karena mereka tidak menyukai cara bangsawan itu mempermainkan perasaan kaptennya.

**XXXXXXX**

Acara inti pada hari pertama ini adalah pelaksanaan ritual Upacara Penyucian Putri Bangsawan Kuchiki. Tidak banyak yang diperkenankan hadir dalam acara itu dan Ichigo bukannya merasa tersanjung, malah ia semakin ingin segera pulang dari sana.

Ichigo hanya berdiri bersandarkan tiang di bagian belakang jejeran kursi yang sejak lalu sudah dipenuhi oleh para tamu undangan penting dari segala penjuru _Seireitei_. Kursi khusus yang disediakan panitia untuk Ichigo disia-siakannya begitu saja. Dia tak ambil pusing untuk mengeluh, Ichigo hanya berlagak seperti pria kurang kerjaan dan justru berdiri menjauhi tempat Penyucian serta memilih untuk meratapi rumput yang sedang bergoyang.

Suara genderang bertabuh menyita perhatiannya saat Ichigo merasa semakin bosan. Pria itu melihat, lalu jantungnya berdenyut aneh ketika arak-arakan kecil mengiringi sosok dara jelita yang memang dikenalnya, tapi mungkin tak cukup membuat otaknya percaya. Apa karena riasan, baju dan tatanan rambutnya yang tak biasa? Semua itu membuat Ichigo rela terpana saat wanita itu berjalan seolah tengah menginjak awan—sangat anggun, berwibawa, tanpa keraguan tapi berhati-hati—mungkin karena wanita itu tak ingin merusak kimono besar yang menjuntai hingga menutupi seluruh kakinya.

Rukia terlihat lebih menarik di mata Ichigo. Dan akhirnya pria itu melihat Rukia sebagai wanita, bukan lagi sebagai pasangannya saat bertarung.

Ichigo hampir tak berkedip meskipun ia tak sampai harus menganga dan meneteskan air liur. Serat kain yang terlihat berat itu berwana merah bata dan sangat elegan, bercorak dedaunan momiji besar yang semakin memperkuat daya magisnya dan mengingatkan Ichigo betapa ia sangat menyukai Musim Gugur. Kain itu terayun begitu lembut, suara gemerincing hiasan berwarna emas di kepala Rukia membuat sosok itu terlihat lebih indah daripada definisi kata indah yang sejak dulu dipahami Ichigo.

Bibir kecil itu dipoles oleh warna merah yang segar, wajahnya dibubuhi bedak yang tebal dengan aksen merah pipi yang tak berlebihan, bahkan jika boleh mengkhayalkan, mungkin bulu-bulu mata panjang yang letik itu akan semakin memperindah manik _amethyst _Rukia—yang selalu membuat Ichigo tak mampu mengelak saat terjerat.

"Rukia…," mungkin karena ikatan batin atau kemurahan dari Dewi Fortuna yang menakdirkan mereka untuk bisa bertatapan.

Rukia mencuri pandang dari sudut matanya dan menemukan sosok Ichigo saat pria itu selesai membatinkan nama Rukia untuk dirinya sendiri. Ichigo memekik seolah tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Pria itu tak sempat membubuhkan senyum sebelum mata Rukia kembali menatap ke depan. Ichigo mendengus kesal.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," seseorang memanggilnya dan yang bersangkutan tidak cukup sadar menyikapi.

"Hm?"

"... Kau sedang melihatnya?"

"Ya."

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Dia sangat sempurna."

Ichigo masih tetap tak menyadari seseorang itu sebelum akhirnya ia mengingat bagaimana suara bariton tersebut pernah beberapa kali didengarnya. Oh, tidak, Ichigo seharusnya lebih fokus dan tidak harus larut dalam keterpanaan sebegitu parahnya sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran orang itu. Pria di sampingnya sekarang adalah Kuchiki Byakuya—orang yang paling tak ingin ia temui, bahkan yang sangat tidak ingin diajaknya bicara.

Mereka bertatapan cukup lama dan Byakuya hanya tersenyum samar sebelum Ichigo melengos karena cukup malu telah tertangkap basah.

"Aku senang kau memenuhi undanganku, Kurosaki Ichigo." Byakuya tampak lega.

Ichigo bersedekap dan menyandarkan kepalanya di sisi tiang yang sejak tadi menyangga tubuhnya, menatap luasnya langit yang tak seluas hatinya kini. Dadanya terasa menyempit.

"Aku tidak mungkin mengabaikan acara sepenting ini, bukan? Meskipun undangan yang kudapatkan terlalu mendadak untuk sampai di tanganku."

Byakuya membenarkan posisi untuk menatap ke depan, melihat Rukia seperti ia mengamati pajangan boneka tak berjiwa yang saat ini menjadi tontotan gratis untuk para tamu undangannya. Dahinya mengerut, Byakuya tak menyukai hal ini.

"Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan adikmu mengumbar diri seperti itu, Byakuya? Tidakkah kau merasa sayang?" tanpa sadar Ichigo menjawab kerutan di dahi Byakuya dengan kalimat yang hampir terasa mengambang.

Byakuya tersenyum lagi dan memilih untuk mengabaikan basa-basi Ichigo. "Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengundangmu, mengingat kau ditunjuk secara resmi untuk menjadi penanggung jawab acara setelah ini. Kukira kau tidak akan menghadirinya, tapi setelah kupikirkan lagi, tak bagus juga mengabaikan teman Rukia sebaik dirimu."

Heran. Byakuya memuji Ichigo tanpa menatap langsung wajahnya. "Ceh, meskipun pekerjaan ini menghabiskan waktu dan tenagaku yang berharga, kurasa aku akan sangat menyesal jika tidak melihat Rukia yang tengah berbahagia seperti saat ini. Akhirnya Rukia memenuhi tujuan hidupnya sebagai wanita. Tidak ada yang lebih penting selain memberikan dukungan penuhku kepadanya."

Byakuya mengangguk-anggukan kepala. "Kau sudah sangat pandai dalam berbicara, Kurosaki Ichigo. Aku hampir tidak bisa mengenalimu jika kau bersikap sedewasa itu di hadapanku."

Ichigo melengos kemudian menatap kedua kakinya yang memijak tanah. "Kau pikir aku akan selamanya menjadi remaja ingusan seperti yang kau pikirkan? Hey, usiaku sudah mencapai 25 tahun. Kau tidak sepantasnya meragukanku lagi seperti dulu. Ya… meskipun kau beratus-ratus kali lebih tua dibandingkan denganku."

Byakuya mengangguk paham. Dan entah kenapa, Ichigo muak melihat cara Byakuya mengangguk seolah semua yang dilakukannya begitu sangat diharapkan oleh Kepala Kuchiki tersebut. Ichigo memutuskan untuk beranjak dari sisi Byakuya sebelum bangsawan itu bermaksud untuk menghentikannya.

"Sebenarnya aku memiliki tujuan khusus menemuimu di sini."

Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh. "Heh? Tujuan khusus apa lagi sekarang?"

"Ini tentang besok malam," Byakuya menyahut dengan ringan saat sebelah tangan yang terbungkus sarung tangan putih itu mulai merayap untuk menggapai pangkal pedang di pinggangnya. "Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu tentang pertunjukan khusus kita. Kau dan aku akan berduel untuk memeriahkan acara di malam kedua. Kau harus mempersiapkan diri."

Ichigo mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. "Berduel? Kau dan aku?" ucapnya seolah mengelak. "Aku tidak ingat pernah menyetujui duel yang kau maksud."

"Kau tidak harus menyetujuinya, Kurosaki Ichigo, karena kau memang harus terlibat di dalam duel ini. Pertarungan pedang secara simbolis merupakan tradisi wajib sebelum prosesi pernikahan diputuskan. Kau akan bertarung melawanku di depan Rukia. Pastikan kau menggunakan sesuatu untuk menutupi wajahmu dan bawalah _katana_ yang lebih normal dari pada _zanpakutou _di punggungmu. Itulah peraturannya."

Ichigo menggeleng. "Tidak! Aku tidak mau bertarung lagi denganmu. Kau bukan musuhku dan aku tidak ingin melakukan hal yang sia-sia seperti itu."

Byakuya hampir memperlihatkan tawanya menanggapi ekspresi malas yang tersirat pada wajah Ichigo. Byakuya sedikit lega melihatnya, rupanya rencana B memang harus ia gunakan untuk membujuk pemuda ini.

Pria Kuchiki itu berjalan beberapa langkah untuk berdiri di depan Ichigo. Kemudian mengatur postur tubuhnya agar terlihat mengesankan di depan lawan bicaranya itu. Seringai yang tak biasa tersungging di bibir tipis Byakuya, selanjutnya ia berbisik, "Kau tidak ingin menentukan siapa yang berhak memiliki Rukia? Ini adalah kesempatanmu merebutnya dariku. Kutunggu kehadiranmu malam nanti. Kau akan menyesal jika melewatkannya."

Ichigo cukup membatu saat merekam kalimat yang meluncur dari mulut Byakuya. Ichigo berkedip sebelum ia sempat menyadari bahwa Byakuya sudah menghilang secepat angin yang berhembus menerpa wajahnya. Ichigo menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan resah.

"Apa yang dia rencanakan?"

"Ichigooo!" lengkingan suara Matsumoto berhasil menarik nyawa Ichigo yang sempat terperangkap dalam sangkar buatan Byakuya. Ia menyerongkan tubuh dan menemukan dada besar bergoyang-goyang menghampirinya.

Ichigo meringis dan menolehkan wajah ke arah lain. "Oh, Rangiku-_san_?"

"Aku tidak menyangka akan melihatmu di sini, Ichigo! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah? Aku sudah menyiapkan satu kursi khusus untukmu di depan sana."

Ichigo tahu saat melihat pakaian yang dikenakan Matsumoto. Wanita itu bertugas sebagai penerima tamu dalam acara ini.

"Aku baru saja akan pergi, tapi," ucapnya janggal dan kemudian menjeda. "Boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu kepadamu?"

Matsumoto cukup sedih melihat mata Ichigo yang seolah tertutup mendung yang tebal. Ia mengesah pelan. "Aku sudah menunggumu mengatakan hal itu kepadaku, Ichigo. Setidaknya aku menunggu kau atau Renji yang menanyakannya."

Ichigo menarik satu alisnya ke atas. Tertarik dengan jawaban Matsumoto yang seolah sedang menguji dirinya dengan Renji atau menegaskan bahwa hanya wanita itulah yang bisa menjawab seluruh pertanyaannya.

"Siapa pria yang akan menikahi Rukia? Apakah dia juga seorang bangsawan?"

"Seharusnya begitu."

Ichigo mengehela napas. Rahangnya mengeras saat percikan amarah mulai membakar dirinya. Tangan Ichigo terkepal kuat. "Jangan katakan padaku jika pria itu adalah Byakuya! Apakah dia sudah gila menikahi adiknya sendiri?"

Matsumoto menatap Ichigo tanpa mengurangi keseriusan yang terpantul di kedua matanya. Matsumoto menghela napas sebelum memandang kembali pada sosok Rukia yang tengah terduduk anggun bagai patung porselen tak bernyawa.

"Itulah yang kutakutkan, Ichigo."

"Maksudmu?"

"Seluruh kalangan bangsawan bahkan Dewan _Central _46 bersekongkol untuk menyembunyikannya dari publik. Kali ini aku tidak bisa begitu banyak membantumu, tapi firasatku sejalan denganmu, mungkin."

"Mungkin? Bagaimana bisa kau hanya mengatakan _**mungkin**_ sedangkan acara ini sudah direncanakan sejak lama sebelum aku datang? Kau sengaja membodohiku, 'kan?"

Ichigo merasa dikhianati dan merasa ditipu karena dirinya memang orang luar yang hanya bisa datang lima belas hari sebelum acara ini digelarkan. Ichigo meredam emosi dalam benaknya dengan mengutuk pelan lalu memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum ia tak sempat mengontrol perasaannya lagi.

"Tunggu!" Matsumoto meraih tangan Ichigo yang terkepal kaku, selanjutnya meneguk ludah karena tiba-tiba ia bisa merasakan tekanan roh Ichigo mulai menguat dan mencekik lehernya. "Aku tidak peduli jika kau menilaiku seperti itu, tapi aku akan memberitahumu tentang hal ini, kita akan tahu jawaban dari pertanyaanmu tepat setelah duel yang akan dilangsungkan besok malam."

"Duel? Oh, apa lagi sekarang?" ia menanggapinya dengan malas dan sinis tanpa ketertarikan lagi, ia tak ingin dipermainkan.

Matsumoto menatap Ichigo seolah menyuruh pria itu untuk tenang dan mendengarkannya hingga selesai. "Malam kedua besok dimaksudkan sebagai penerimaan calon bangsawan lain yang nantinya akan bersanding di sisi Rukia. Permainan pedang dalam duel nanti dilakukan sebagai bentuk simbolisme dari perjuangan yang harus dicapai demi menempati kursi kosong di samping Rukia. Ini hanya tradisi kuno yang selalu dinantikan."

Ichigo tak mampu menjawab apa-apa lagi. Perkataan Byakuya beberapa saat yang lalu berhasil dipatenkan oleh Matsumoto. Padahal, pada awalnya Ichigo tak terlalu menganggap serius kalimat Byakuya. Namun, sekarang, ada kilat ingin yang menguasai kedua matanya.

"Pertarungan itu… apakah pertarungan itu benar-benar akan menentukan segalanya? Bisakah kau lebih menjelaskannya lagi?"

"Sebenarnya permainan pedang mereka sudah direncanakan dan tentu saja pemenangnya pun sudah ditentukan. Mereka memang harus saling menyembunyikan identitas agar tidak ada yang bisa menebak siapa yang sebenarnya saling bertarung. Tenang saja, mereka tidak akan saling melukai meskipun keduanya harus berduel di dalam arena yang dikelilingi api sungguhan. Ini hanya rekayasa, yang perlu kau perhatikan hanya orang yang akhirnya mengisi tempat kosong di samping Rukia."

Seperti tidak memedulikan penjelasan Matsumoto, Ichigo terlalu larut dengan berbagai pertimbangan yang kini telah melahirkan satu keputusan mantap dalam benaknya.

"Aku mengerti. Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan."

"Eh?"

"Tentang Renji… apa kau mengatakan hal ini kepadanya?"

"Tidak, akhir-akhir ini Renji sering menghilang tak jelas. Kurasa dia jauh lebih menderita daripada dirimu."

Ichigo tersenyum lebar. "Baiklah. Kurasa urusanku di sini sudah selesai. Terima kasih, Rangiku-_san_!"

Ichigo berjalan meninggalkan Matsumoto, yang tanpa diketahui pria itu kini tengah menyeringai penuh arti.

**XXXXXXX**

Malam ini, semua akan ditentukan. Genggaman pada _katana-_nya menguat saat suara angin malam kembali memicu hasratnya untuk segera bertarung. Pria itu menunggu sampai waktu yang telah mereka sepakati tiba. Dan demi menunggu detik-detik itu bergulir, ingatannya terlempar kembali ketika arak-arakan megah menyusuri jalur _Rukongai_ yang berada di bawah pengawasannya pada malam itu—seperti saat ini, tapi sehari yang lalu.

Saat itu sinar sang rembulan memantulkan sosok menawan Putri Kuchiki di atas _sella _bercorak emas dan merah yang menyerupai tandu megah beratap besar. Benda transportasi untuk kalangan tinggi itu dipanggul oleh puluhan pria berbaju serba putih di bawahnya. Wanita itu hanya duduk sopan masih dengan menggunakan pakaian kebangsawanan—yang sejak Upacara Penyucian berlangsung sudah menjadi hal terwahid, kenapa Kuchiki Rukia tampak begitu sempurna dibandingkan seluruh gadis yang pernah Ichigo temui sebelumnya.

Kepala wanita itu kadang terangguk-angguk untuk menyambut sorai kencang barisan rakyat _Rukongai_ yang kini melambai ke arahnya dengan antusiasme tinggi. Cukup melelahkan, memang, tapi sesi ini bertujuan untuk mengenalkan sosok Putri Kuchiki kepada seluruh penghuni _Soul Society, _khususnya di daerah non-bangsawan seperti_ Rukongai_. Berharap mereka lebih mengenal pemimpinnya tersebut secara lebih dekat dan tentu dengan beberapa tujuan politik lainnya yang tak perlu disebutkan.

Ichigo cukup bisa menera wajah gugup Rukia, padahal pria itu merasa bahwa Rukia tidak perlu merasa ragu karena gadis itu sudah luar biasa cantik dan menawan hari ini. Mungkin karena Ichigo tidak suka atau tidak puas hanya dengan melihat saja, akhirnya pria itu nekat melompat ke jalur pawai dan berdiri tegak di sana—menghadang mereka.

"OY, RUKIA!"

Seluruh mata kini tertuju pada Ichigo karena pria itu jauh lebih bisa berteriak lantang melebihi rakyat lain yang mengelu-elukan nama Rukia sejak tadi. Barisan yang melibatkan prajurit berpedang, pasukan berkuda, sekelompok penabuh gendang, _sella _menakjubkan, beberapa penari tradisional dan diakhiri oleh _shinigami_ devisi ke-6 itu akhirnya berhenti karena ulah Ichigo membuntu jalan mereka. Bagaimana mungkin, penanggung jawab yang seharusnya menjamin segalanya berjalan lancar malah melakukan sebaliknya? Para _shinigami _di bawah asuhan Ichigo hanya tertegun bingung.

Tidak ada yang berani berkomentar, tentu saja berkat _haori _yang tengah ia kenakan. Ichigo mulai berbicara ketika ia sudah memastikan sendiri bahwa dirinya berhasil merebut perhatian Rukia secara absolut.

"YO, RUKIA! BAGAIMANA KEADAANMU DI ATAS SANA?" tentu saja Ichigo harus berteriak meskipun hanya untuk membahas hal tak penting sekali pun.

Rukia menjaga diri dengan hanya tersenyum ramah.

"DANDANANMU SEPERTI BADUT JIKA WAJAHMU KAKU SEPERTI ITU, RUKIA!"

Urat marah mulai muncul di wajahnya, tapi sekali lagi Rukia harus bisa mengendalikan diri. Ichigo menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk karena ia tak berhasil menggoda targetnya.

"BAIKLAH, SEBENARNYA, AKU HANYA INGIN MENGUCAPKAN SELAMAT PADAMU! MAAF, JIKA CARAKU SEPERTI INI. KAU SANGAT SULIT KUTEMUI AKHIR-AKHIR INI."

Benar juga. Mereka sangat jarang bisa bertemu, bahkan hampir tidak pernah bertemu sejak Rukia diangkat menjadi wakil kapten devisi ke-13 beberapa tahun silam. Rukia bisa tenang sekarang mungkin karena ia sudah cukup terbiasa tidak melihat Ichigo, tapi saat menyadari bahwa pria itu berusaha sangat keras untuk menemui dirinya seperti ini, Rukia tiba-tiba teringat akan usaha keras Ichigo saat menyelamatkannya dari hukuman mati beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ternyata, pria itu masih tetap keras kepala.

Rukia bisa melihat, Ichigo yang sekarang tentu saja berbeda dengan Ichigo yang dulu. _Haori _putih yang menyelubungi yukata hitam dengan aksen tanda X di bagian leher itu merupakan bukti bahwa mereka telah melalui beberapa fase selama bersama sebagai _partner. _Rukia tahu segala hal tentang perubahan Ichigo, karena ia sengaja mengamatinya dan karena ia tidak bisa mengentaskan rasa khawatir sebelum ia juga mencerburkan diri ke dalam jurang yang sama dengan Ichigo.

Buktinya kini mereka masih hidup, meskipun memang semuanya telah terlanjur berubah. Ichigo bukan lagi pemuda badung yang selalu mendapat perhatian penuh darinya, Ichigo sudah menjadi pria yang kuat bahkan sebelum Rukia bisa menyadarinya.

Rukia tidak menduga, mungkin karena terlalu larut dalam nostalgianya, tiba-tiba saja kenangan masa lalu tentang dirinya dan pria itu memenuhi otaknya seperti kepulan asap yang tak bisa ia tolak. Rukia menyadari, ia tidak akan bisa seperti ini sekarang tanpa Ichigo yang selalu ada di sisinya. Mereka bagai siang dan malam yang saling menyeimbangkan diri. Namun, kini mereka tengah berdiri di lembah yang dipisahkan oleh jurang besar, mereka tidak akan bisa seperti dulu lagi.

Rukia merasa bahwa sosok Ichigo semakin menjauh meskipun kini mereka masih bisa saling menatap. Lelehan air mata tiba-tiba mengalir di garis pipinya, Rukia tersentak dan membuang wajahnya dari Ichigo. Ada sesuatu yang menyebabkan kehadiran Ichigo membuka luka lama yang sudah lama dikuburnya. Ini bukan hal baik.

Menyadari hal itu, Ichigo hanya bisa terdiam sejenak. Rukia di depannya sangat berbeda dengan Rukia yang dulu ia kenal. Rukia yang dulu ia tahu tidak akan menunjukkan sisi lemahnya semudah ia membalikkan tangan. Rukia yang dulu selalu bersikap tegar, kuat, berpendirian teguh dan tak segan beradu mulut dengannya, serta kasar—secara umum—meskipun ada saat di mana wanita itu mampu mencurahkan perhatian dengan caranya-yang-tak-biasa namun berhasil menenangkan jiwanya.

Wanita memang identik dengan tangisan, seperti yang ia lihat pada diri Inoue Orihime saat mencurahkan perhatian kepadanya. Dan setelah semua yang terjadi, Ichigo sangat tak tenang saat menyadari Rukia menangis begitu bertemu dengannya kali ini. Bukan karena Rukia dihadapkan dengan ancaman hukuman mati, tapi karena Rukia akan menikah.

"KURASA SAMPAI DI SINI SAJA. AKU PERGI DULU, RUKIA!"

Ichigo telah lenyap sebelum Rukia sempat menatap pria itu lagi. Arak-arakan kembali berjalan seperti sedia kala, dan karena seluruh orang hanya menatap Ichigo yang berteriak-teriak dalam insiden tadi, tak ada seorang pun yang menyadari ekspresi wajah Rukia saat ini. Tidak ada, kecuali Ichigo dan dirinya sendiri.

Dan sekarang, di sini, malam ini, sejarah akan ditulis. Pria dengan yukata hitam sederhana itu membuka kedua mata yang sempat terpejam cukup lama, mengentaskan lamunannya sebelum membulatkan tekat untuk terjun tepat di atas arena yang sudah disediakan khusus untuk dirinya. Suara riuh penonton membahana demi menyambut kedatangan sosok mereka yang kini bertopeng. Kurosaki Ichigo dan Kuchiki Byakuya akhirnya datang untuk mengadu kekuatan.

_"Byakuya,"_ Ichigo membatin di balik topeng _hollow-_nya, ia juga memakai tudung untuk menutupi rambut agar identitas aslinya tak cepat terbongkar begitu saja.

"Selamat malam dan selamat datang. Kau memenuhi tantanganku. Keputusan yang bagus." Byakuya mengelilingi sejenak arena pertarungannya sebelum menarik tuas _katana_ dari sarungnya.

Saat mata pedang Byakuya berkilat menentang cahaya rembulan, bara api tiba-tiba tersulut mengelilingi tempat duel mereka—suasana semakin menegangkan saat cuatan api itu diikuti oleh suara gaduh para penonton yang sudah tidak cukup sabar menanti duel yang belum juga dimulai.

Tak ada seorang pun kecuali mereka berdua yang mampu menebak identitas asli kedua petarung tersebut. Byakuya juga memakai sebuah topeng serdadu kerajaan yang berhasil membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang samurai. Pria itu juga sengaja menguncir rambut kelamnya hingga ke atas kepala meniru sosok roh yang menghuni _Senbonzakura _miliknya.

Suara genderang mulai bertabuh mengiringi sikap kuda-kuda Byakuya ketika bergerak mengelilingi Ichigo sebagai pusatnya. Duel belum sepenuhnya dimulai namun suasana mencekam telah terbangun bahkan sebelum kedua _shinigami _itu beniat untuk mulai melancarkan serangan.

Insting Ichigo menajam saat ia merasa dirinya sedang diintai oleh seekor predator bertaring tajam. Ia menengadahkan kepala sebelum sempat mengehela napas berat untuk kesekian kalinya. Sejenak Ichigo menatap ke sekeliling, berharap bisa menemukan satu tempat dimana ia bisa berehat setelah pertarungan ini selesai ia akhiri nanti.

Ichigo akhirnya bisa menemukan sosok Rukia yang sedang memperhatikan dirinya di atas _tribune _paling tinggi dengan cahaya obor mengelilingi singgasananya. Ichigo hanya tersenyum samar dalam topeng. Selanjutnya, radiasi dari api yang mengelilinginya berhasil membuat tubuh Ichigo mulai memanas dan berpeluh. Setidaknya, peluh itu bukan kerena ia ketakutan, ia terbakar oleh suasana yang memang sudah diharapkan. Dia ingin menang!

Tidak menghabiskan sedetik saat Ichigo menoleh kembali kepada Byakuya, dan tiba-tiba saja sosok itu sudah lenyap dari pandangannya. Bola mata Ichigo membelalak tapi refleknya segera bekerja untuk menangkis serangan dari arah belakang tubuhnya. Bunyi pedang yang saling menggesekkan diri membuat suasana tegang semakin menguat daripada sebelumnya. Mereka yang menyaksikan olah pedang dan kecepatan kedua orang itu hanya mampu geleng-geleng takjub atau mengehela napas karena resah. Dalam keadaan normal, tak ada seorang pun yang bisa dengan tanggap menyadari serangan tak terlihat itu.

"Teknik yang kau gunakan sangat kuno, Byakuya."

"… Begitukah?"

Selanjutnya, mereka saling memisahkan diri dan mundur beberapa langkah. Pedang normal mereka bergetar sejenak, mungkin karena baik Ichigo maupun Byakuya sedang tidak menggunakan senjata mereka yang sesungguhnya. Bahkan _katana _itu tak cukup mampu menahan kekuatan mereka saat saling bertumbukan.

Tidak membuang waktu, Ichigo mencuri sisi kiri Byakuya dan secepat mungkin mengayunkan pedang, bermaksud menebas bahunya. Tidak semudah bayangan Ichigo saat Byakuya dengan sangat lihai menyingkir dari serangannya. Lantas, tanpa menunggu lagi, Byakuya menggunakan kecepatan geraknya untuk menyerang sisi belakang Ichigo saat pria _hollow_ itu masih merentangkan tangan dalam posisi menebas. Tiupan angin seolah memberi tanda waspada kepada Ichigo saat ia terlambat menyadari bahwa Byakuya bisa sangat bergerak cepat meskipun tidak dalam mode _bankai _atau_ senkei_-nya.

Ichigo gagal menghindari serangan itu, Byakuya menghunus lengan Ichigo dan meninggalkan bekas luka mengaga di robekan yukata yang kini ternoda oleh darah. Ichigo berjengit dan melompat mundur untuk mengantisipasi serangan berikutnya. Ichigo berdiri di sisi arena, cuatan api serasa membakar langsung kulit tubuhnya.

Byakuya tidak hengkang dari titik tengah arena pertarungan mereka, ia hanya melihat ketika Ichigo berusaha kembali menyerangnya. Byakuya menghindar ke samping dengan menghadiahkan sikutan keras di _lumbal_ Ichigo. Pria bertopeng _hollow_ itu terperosok saat keseimbangan tubuhnya kacau. Byakuya tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, ia menahan tubuh Ichigo menggunakan kakinya kemudian menghunuskan pedang tepat di atas punggung Ichigo. Namun sayang, tawanannya itu dengan cepat berguling setelah berhasil menyikut betis Byakuya. Suara hantaman mata pedang yang menusuk lantai meraung keras saat _katana_ Byakuya hanya berhasil membelah udara.

Ichigo menghela napasnya yang mulai terkikis. Byakuya terlihat santai dalam menghadapinya seolah pria itu tidak peduli dengan kemenangan atau kekalahan. Ichigo menyeringai di balik topeng tebalnya. Lawannya ini benar-benar kuat!

**XXXXXXX**

Bunyi pedang yang saling beradu membuat siapa pun berjengit ngeri saat mendengarnya. Duel itu telah berlangsung sejak tadi, tapi mereka masih bisa saling bertahan. Tidak ada satu pun orang yang berani masuk untuk menghentikan mereka, karena ini tidak terlihat seperti pertarungan simbolisme lagi, akan tetapi benar-benar pertempuran sengit guna memperebutkan singgasana kosong di sisi Rukia.

Sedangkan di pihak lain, gadis itu tidak bisa berpikir lebih jernih lagi ketika ia sadar pernah mengenal baik dua orang yang tengah bertarung mati-matian di depan sana. Rukia bukan gadis bodoh yang tak bisa menyadari bahwa dua sosok itu adalah kakaknya dan sahabatnya sendiri. Namun apalah daya, Rukia mana bisa dengan tak etisnya berlari menggunakan kostumnya yang berat itu untuk datang menemui mereka dan menghentikan pertempuran itu sebelum duel gila tersebut berhasil melayangkan satu nyawa.

Setiap ayunan pedang, hunusan, bahkan pukulan, mampu membuat Rukia menahan napas, menggigit bibir atau memejamkan mata seerat-eratnya. Bahkan dengan mata kepala Rukia sendiri, kini ia melihat kedua mata pisau itu saling menghunus bersamaan, mengarah ke leher masing-masing. Kedua mata Rukia hampir saja keluar jika saja tidak ada ledakan besar yang dengan tiba-tiba membuat seluruh arena pertempuran tertutup kabut hitam.

Rukia dan seluruh orang yang menyaksikannya kini panik. Padahal mereka berpikir bahwa gerakan tadi merupakan serangan terakhir yang akan menentukan siapa pemenang yang pantas mengambil posisi yang diperebutkan. Satuan penjaga keamanan segera mendatangi kepulan asap itu, mengelilinginya dan mengambil posisi siaga dengan pedang yang telah teracung siap di depan tubuh.

"_Yare, yare_…, tepat pada waktunya." Itu adalah nada bicara yang paling tidak ingin Byakuya dengar.

Urahara Kisuke—dalang kerisuhan itu tengah berdiri santai di antara Byakuya dan Ichigo yang masih saling menghunuskan pedang. Urahara berhasil menghentikan laju pedang tersebut menggunakan dua tangan kosongnya yang kini menyilang.

"Sudahlah Kurosaki… Kapten Kuchiki, buat apa kalian melakukan hal kekanakan seperti ini, heh?" Ichigo dan Byakuya segera menarik pedang mereka setelah Urahara mengendorkan cengkraman telapaknya di sana. Ia menatap Ichigo dan Byakuya secara bergantian kemudian mengesah.

"Urahara-_san_, kau mengganggu di saat yang paling tak tepat! Aku baru saja akan menghabisinya!" ujar Ichigo mulai gusar.

"Apa kepentinganmu berada di sini, Urahara Kisuke?" nada Byakuya terdengar jauh lebih kejam.

"Ayolah, bukankah lebih baik jika kita membicarakan hal ini dengan kepala dingin dan meminum secangkir teh yang hangat? Berhentilah bersikap terlalu kaku, Kapten Kuchiki, itu tidak cukup efektif menyelesaikan masalah ini," ungkap Urahara sembari memperbaiki letak topinya.

Byakuya mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Urahara menuju Ichigo yang tengah ngos-ngosan. Ia terbawa suasana dan perasaannya secara tak sadar. Sejujurnya ia tidak benar-benar ingin membuat duel mainan ini menjadi pertempuran sengit yang melelahkan. Ia hanya ingin menguji Ichigo, menilai seberapa besar tekad pemuda itu untuk bersanding di sisi adiknya. Ia tidak kaku atau kekanakan, karena jalan keluar pun telah tertutup untuknya. Byakuya hanya ingin membuat agar Ichigo seolah sedang merebut Rukia darinya di depan semua orang di sini sehingga syarat apa pun pasti bisa Byakuya ajukan untuk menebus kekacauan yang dilakukan Ichigo.

Itu rencana Byakuya, sebelum digagalkan oleh Urahara.

"Kau sudah mendengarnya sendiri, Urahara Kisuke. Kami tidak menemukan kesepakan apa pun tentang rencana pernikahan ini," jelas Byakuya yang dengan begitu tenang melepas topeng dari wajahnya.

Seluruh penonton terkejut hebat ketika mengetahui identitas asli pria berpenampilan mirip samurai itu. Mereka membatin, pantas saja pagelaran duel rekayasa tadi berlangsung sangat menakjubkan.

"Ya! Pernikahan! Soal pernikahan!" Urahara mendatangi Ichigo kemudian merangkul pundak pria bertopeng _hollow _itu seenaknya. "Kau tak perlu cemas, Kapten Kuchiki. Itulah tujuanku repot-repot datang kemari."

Ichigo melirik Urahara dengan mata yang aneh. "Kau tahu tentang pernikahan ini? Pasti kupingmu sangat besar, Urahara-_san._"

"Lalu," Byakuya mencegah obrolan ini dirusak oleh candaan Ichigo. "Apa yang bisa kau lakukan, Urahara Kisuke? Kuharap itu sepadan, karena kau telah berhasil merusak rencanaku."

Urahara berjengit, tapi dengan cepat ia meringis lagi. "Ya, Kurosaki bisa menikah dengan Kuchiki. Dan Kurosaki pasti akan memenuhi semua permintaanmu, Kapten Kuchiki. Aku sudah bisa memastikannya."

"Apa maksudmu?" Ichigo dan Byakuya menyahuti spekulasi itu dengan tingkat kesabaran minim secara bersamaan meskipun berlainan pemahaman.

Urahara berjalan menjauhi Ichigo dan mengambil posisi awal kedatangannya. "Kurosaki Isshin telah menyetujuinya, tapi dengan satu syarat. Nama Kurosaki harus tetap disandang Ichigo."

Ichigo terlihat makin gusar setelah merasa bahwa kehadirannya benar-benar tak dihargai sama sekali. Pemuda itu melepas tudung dan topeng _hollow_-nya kemudian menodong Urahara dengan teriakan lantang."Tunggu dulu! Kubilang tunggu! Apa yang kalian bicarakan, hah? Urahara-_san, _apa maksudnya ini?"

Riuh penonton semakin menjadi saat sosok Ichigo akhirnya terungkap. Benar-benar tak bisa dipercaya, pantas saja selama duel berlangsung mereka sempat merasakan sesuatu yang tak biasa. Ternyata para pelakon duel tersebut memang bukanlah _shinigami _biasa.

"Beraninya kau mempermainkanku, Urahara Kisuke." Mata Byakuya menyipit tajam, kerutan di dahinya makin dalam dan untuk kesekian kali Ichigo diabaikan.

Baru saja Urahara ingin menjelaskan semuanya, tapi suara jernih seorang wanita berhasil mendahuinya sebelum Urahara sempat membuka mulut.

"Tujuan Anda yang sebenarnya hanya ingin membungkam Dewan _Central _ 46, bukan? Dengan memberikan apa yang mereka inginkan seharusnya sudah cukup menyelesaikan masalah Anda, Kapten Kuchiki." Matsumoto melompat ke atas arena saat seluruh api yang mengelilingi daerah itu berhasil padam oleh kekuatan _Hyorinmaru_ milik Hitsugaya. "Mereka berdua akan menghasilkan keturunan seperti yang Anda harapkan. Anak pertama mereka akan mengambil nama marga Rukia tanpa harus mengubah nama Ichigo. Beres, 'kan?"

Isshin yang sudah berdiri di samping Hitsugaya pun turut menambahkan. "Bukankah peraturan bisa diubah jika hal itu memang diperlukan, Kuchiki Byakuya?"

Ichigo tidak mampu mempercayai apa yang ia lihat. "Rangiku-_san_? Ayah? Toushirou?"

Kurosaki Isshin akhirnya menampakkan wajahnya kembali setelah ratusan tahun lalu menghilang dari _Soul Society_. Mereka bertiga tampak cukup baik dalam berkomplot untuk menggagalkan sekenario buatan Byakuya. Jujur, duda Kuchiki itu tidak terlalu heran jika Matsumoto dan Hitsugaya mampu mengungkap rencananya, mereka adalah pemimpin devisi ke-10 yang bergerak di bidang inteljen (mata-mata).

Matsumoto tak lantas menjeda. Namun Urahara berhasil mencuri perhatian sebelum Matsumoto bisa meneruskan penjelasannya.

"Bukankah aneh jika di _Gotei _13 memiliki dua orang Kapten Kuchiki? Akan lebih mudah _membuat_ yang kita inginkan terwujud tanpa harus _mengubah_ apa yang sudah ada sebelumnya. Anak pertama mereka akan menyandang nama Kuchiki sesuai permintaanmu dan anak kedua akan menyandang nama Kurosaki, begitu seterusnya." Urahara menjelaskan dengan senyum yang sangat lebar seolah puas.

"Tunggu! Apa-apaan ini? Apa yang kalian bicarakan, hah? Jangan memutuskan hal yang tidak-tidak!" Ichigo tambah panik, tapi tetap tidak dipedulikan mereka.

Byakuya mencerna gagasan itu kemudian mengangguk kecil setelah menjeda cukup lama. "Baiklah. Kedengarannya tidak terlalu buruk."

Semua tersenyum dan tentu saja kecuali Ichigo.

"A-APA?" pria bersurai jingga itu menoleh cepat kepada Byakuya. "Itu terdengar sangat buruk bagiku!"

Ichigo kembali diabaikan oleh Byakuya. "Baiklah, Urahara Kisuke, aku setuju dengan rencanamu itu," akhirnya mereka menemukan penyelesaian dari masalah ini. Selanjutnya Byakuya datang menemui Ichigo. Menatap pemuda itu penuh makna. "Pastikan kalian berdua mengerti akan tugas yang harus kalian penuhi setelah menikah nanti."

Ichigo melongo sejenak sebelum sadar untuk menampik tangan Byakuya yang tersulur menepuk bahunya. Ada gurat malu di wajah Ichigo. "Ja-jangan memutuskan hal seenaknya! Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal konyol seperti itu?"

Urahara berdehem sejenak kemudian merangkul Ichigo saat menyadari perubahan ekspresi Byakuya yang tak biasa—menyiratkan pilu yang berusaha ditekan sekuat-kuatnya.

"Kapten Kuchiki, serahkan sisanya kepadaku. Kau boleh beristirahat dan mengobati luka-luka kecil itu," ujar Urahara berusaha mengakhiri suasana aneh ini.

Ada satu hal yang mampu dipahami oleh mantan kapten itu, karena Ichigo masih terlalu emosi untuk menyadari raut aneh yang menyelubungi wajah lelah Byakuya. Akhirnya, masalah ini terpecahkan berkat bantuan beberapa rekan mereka. Dalam hati Byakuya bersyukur, karena Ichigo akhirnya bisa terpilih untuk mendampingi hidup adiknya di masa depan.

"Aku berhutang padamu, Urahara Kisuke."

Dan akhirnya Byakuya lenyap bersama dengan usainya kalimat itu. Urahara lantas mendorong tubuh Ichigo untuk turun ke bawah arena, memberi isyarat pada Ichigo untuk tidak memedulikan Isshin yang terus menatapnya dengan penuh keharuan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Urahara-_san_? Jangan mendorongku seperti ini. Aku harus mendapatkan penjelasan dari ayahku. Apa dia telah melakukan pertemuan khusus untuk merencanakan semua ini? Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menerimanya!"

Urahara mengesah. "Kurosaki, tidakkah kau melihat, seorang wanita tengah menunggumu di atas sana? Utamakan itu, setelah kewajibanmu selesai, kau bebas melakukan apa pun setelahnya."

Wajah Ichigo merona. Jadi, dialah si calon suami Rukia itu? Dan hal ini memang sudah direncanakan sejak awal? Oh, Ichigo bingung harus bertingkah seperti apa sekarang. Bahkan untuk melangkah pun ia lupa caranya.

"Nah, cepat temui dia, sebelum aku sendiri yang akan menggantikanmu, Kurosaki!" geram Hitsugaya menilai Ichigo terlalu lambat mengambil keputusan.

Ichigo meneguk ludahnya sebelum ia berhasil berdiri tegak, menghadap untuk menyongsong sosok Rukia yang terlihat jauh di depan sana. Dengan percikan kembang api yang meletus-letus di dalam dada, Ichigo akhirnya melangkah menuju ke pelaminan yang sejak tadi telah menunggunya. Benar, di sanalah Rukia telah menanti. Dan setelah semua yang terjadi, Ichigo tidak akan menyesali keputusan yang telah diambilnya sejak awal.

Iringan suara penonton dan riuhnya tepuk tangan membimbing langkah demi langkah Ichigo untuk menuju ke singgasana hatinya. Semakin jauh jarak yang terhapus di antara mereka, semakin Ichigo mengerti bahwa Rukia sama terkejutnya dengan dirinya sendiri. _Ini cukup adil_, batin Ichigo.

Dan saat ia berhasil menempati tahtanya itu, Ichigo telah berjanji demi pertemuan mereka di masa lalu, ia akan membahagiakan wanita di sampingnya ini selama-lamanya. Seumur hidupnya.

**Tamat**

* * *

**CC : **Maaf, terlalu panjang. Memang seharusnya multichapter. Renji tidak bisa dimunculkan, karena bisa jadi lebih panjang. Semoga bisa menebus kekesalan pembaca yang sudah menunggu _Si Kelabu Senja._


End file.
